


black wasp

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie





	black wasp

[](http://uploads.im/JCNLt.jpg)


End file.
